Doesn't Matter, In the End
by so1idus
Summary: As I wait for time to bring a end to come, I look through water to see what could be and yet I await Death. Ch 2 up please review
1. Default Chapter

Doesn't Matter, In the End  
  
By Darra aka D. Don B. Death  
Disclaimer: I don't own these or guys or this series. I do own however Slain.  
  
  
Urashima Keitaro strolled through the halls of Hinata Sou. It was already night time and most of the residences were asleep except for Kitsune who was probably having a few drinks. "Mi!" Keitaro jumped when he heard that, he looked only to find Tama flying up to him.  
"Oh Tama it's only you," Keitaro said relaxing a bit. Tama rested upon Keitaro's shoulder and they continued through the dark halls together. They stopped once they reached an open window. The moon, full in sight; lay within the night giving light to the sleeping world below.  
"Isn't it beautiful tonight Tama?" Keitaro said with joy. "Mi!" said Tama; he then flew out of the window.  
"Wait Tama! Where are you going?" Keitaro exclaimed. He could only watch it fly off into the distance. Sighing with his head lowered he said, "Oh well by myself again." His attention turned when he'd noticed a butterfly landed near his hand. It did not look like any normal butterfly. It was whole in a bright yellow and beautiful in sight... 'Where did this come from?' Keitaro pondered, 'I haven't seen this kind before.' The butterfly soon began to fly away as it did pieces of it began to crumble from its body. It degraded before Keitaro's eyes until it dissolved into the night. 'What was that?.... Could it have been a dream?' A sphere of bright light soon appear before him. His eyes widened as he looked upon it, not moving from his position. The light soon began to expand larger and larger. Keitaro was frozen in place, unable to move even an inch. He let a huge gasp once he seen what appeared to be a figure within the light. The light soon engulfed Keitaro and all surroundings.  
  
sfx; "CRACK!"  
  
The light was gone, only Keitaro stood alone, motionless and without expression. There was a crack in the lens of his glasses. It started from the bottom and ended at the top. Keitaro gave no notice, as if nothing had happened and continued on his path.  
  
Elder1: "Was it part of reality or was it a dream? Which part of the world is seen?"  
Elder2: "Are you living in the real world?"  
  
  
Keitaro walked slowly up the steps towards Hinata Sou. He was not wearing his glasses because he had given them to Aunt Haruka to be fixed and still waiting on them. Haruka came out of Hinata Cafe, cigarette in mouth, to find Keitaro coming by.  
"So Keitaro, how do did it go?" Haruka asked. He only looked at her with a lifeless expression. She let out a slight exhale.  
  
  
Narusegawa Naru took all concentration she had and put it into her studies. The Tokyo U entrance exams were some months away and she did not want to fail again. Thanks to the ronin's study group she was in with Mutsumi and Keitaro, it seemed possible that this would be the year they would make it into Tokyo U. But lately Keitaro seemed to be getting distant from his studies and everything else. Less and less it seemed he studied. Recently he just seemed to stop coming to the study group.  
'What's wrong with you Keitaro?' Naru wondered, 'Have you already given up?'  
  
  
A piece of Haruka's cigarette fell off and became ash on the table. There was an odd silence between when Keitaro finish telling her the news.   
"This is very unsettling," said Haruka, "So what're you gonna do?"  
"I don't know," replied Keitaro, " Maybe... just wait." Haruka could only look at him without expression.  
"You should tell them, you're the manager after all," said Haruka.  
"No, I don't want them to know. This way it won't seem like anything's wrong,"  
"By the way you're acting they'll wonder if there is." She informed him. Keitaro got up from his seat ready to leave.  
"Please Aunt Haruka, promise me you won't tell them." Haruka stared at him for awhile letting the cigarette in her mouth burn.  
"Alright, I won't but it's your own weight that your carrying," Haruka answered.  
"Thank you." said Keitaro before he left. Haruka took another puff then exhaled.  
"Keitaro, you're between life and death. Waiting for the days to end. Not really trying to live and yet not really trying to die."  
  
Keitaro stepped foot in Hinata Sou. As if Keitaro's presence were a signal, Kaolla Su came running. "Keitaro!" Her foot met with his face, sending him smashing into the nearest wall. "Keitaro! Where did you go! I was looking all over for you," said Su joyfully. Keitaro slowly extracted himself from the wall, landing on the floor. He stood up slowly, giving no notice to what had just happened. "Keitaro?" said Su confused. Keitaro only walked on leaving Su bewildered at what had just happen.   
  
At dinner time all the tenants of Hinata Sou were at the dinner table, including the manager himself. All was silent as they ate. No one chose to speak; Keitaro seemed to be much out of touch. He stared down upon his food and ate it slowly, paying no attention to the others at the table. Everyone ate watching him, unsure whether to say something or not. Soon Naru could take no more of the silence and spoke, "This is very good Shinobu, what is it?"  
"Thank you, it's a Chinese cuisine, I forgot the name of it though," replied Shinobu.  
"Shinobu, you always make good food!" Exclaimed Su joyfully.  
"Yeah!" added Sara.  
"Thank you," said Shinobu blushing red. Naru looked toward Keitaro to see how he was reacting only find him doing what he had been doing, staring at his food and eating it slowly.  
"Err... so Motoko how was your day?" Naru asked.  
"Same as usual, training and concentrating hard on my technique." she replied  
"Well that's good,"  
"How bout you Naru. How was your day?" Kitsune inquired.  
"Well I ... err....," at that moment Keitaro had finished his meal and had gotten up and headed for the kitchen with his plate in hand. All eyes were on him as they watched him head for the kitchen. Naru decided to keep on talking, "woke up and..... realized I had misplaced my glasses so I.... spent... sometime..... looking for... them." They could hear the sound of a plate being dropped in the sink and watched him as came out of the kitchen and headed towards his room.  
"Is it me or does Keitaro seem different lately?" Kitsune pondered. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Sempai seems to have lost his joy. He seems more depressed now," inquired Shinobu.  
"Have you noticed that ever since his glasses broke and he's not worn them he's been acting like this?" ask Sara.  
"Aha!" exclaimed Kitsune as if solving a mystery, "Could it possibly be that when Keitaro does not wear his glasses he becomes a whole different person!"  
"Double personality!" said Motoko.  
"D... D... Double personality?!" said Shinobu nervously.  
"Does double personality taste good?" asked Su  
"THAT CAN'T BE IT!" exclaimed Naru, "If you all remember all the times he did not wear his glasses he still acted the same."  
"Hmm... is that so?" Kitsune questioned, "Then maybe!" Kitsune soon moved near Naru. "Naru, what did you say to him?"  
"Wh... what are you talking about?" She replied nervously.  
"Oh... I can see it now. One day while studying with Naru, Keitaro confesses his true feelings and you as heartless as you are, turn down his love meanly and so he becomes deeply depressed." Kitsune and Su were acting out the scene.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Naru yelled back.  
"Keitaro! Keitaro! Don't be so sad. Kitsune is always here for you." chaos ensues.  
Naru could only let out a sigh. 'What is wrong with you Keitaro?'  
  
  
The village elders browsed through the streets of Hinata, a fog was erected around the city. The elders halted their movements and stood around. Something was coming. Out of the midst a stranger walks on towards Hinata Sou. He wore a black hat and black leather trench coat. His face hidden in darkness, the only thing that could be seen was his right eye which glowed bright with red.  
Elder1: "He has come. He who walks with darkness, walks with death. Why are you here?"  
Elder2: "Each step taken is paved with bodies. What is your purpose?"  
Elder3: "The ending to life opposite to the other within the light. Have you come to end the dream?"  
He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to Hinata Sou. An unnoticeable grin appears on his face.   
"I've come to show the way, to show the way to death," he said, he then continued to go up the stairs.  
"SLAIN!" all three shouted.  
  
Haruka looked out and viewed the entire town Hinata. She had an amazing view to look upon. She reached into her pack of Marlboro and took one and placed it in her mouth. She reach in her pockets for a lighter but came with no luck. As she searched frantically in her pockets for it, another lighter was held up in front of her. She leaned forward still holding the cigarette in her mouth, lighting it then leaned back to her original position. "So you came," said Haruka taking a puff.  
"Of course," Slain replied exhaling smoke. He too was smoking a cigarette  
"You haven't come to cause more trouble have you?" Haruka asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Slain said with a grin.  
"Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to," They stood silent for several seconds watching the view.   
"You're not going to kill him are you?" She asked  
"I won't have to; time has already taken that liberty. I am here just to show the way"  
"Hmm... is that right. Just don't cause too much damage. I don't think I could afford to pay repairs."  
"No promises," He replied. He took one last puff of his cigarette then threw it to the ground, smothering it with his foot.   
"So how's it going with you and Seta?" Haruka turn her head away to hide her blush.  
"Why did you have to go and mention that idiot?" She said with a bit of anger.  
"But you two seem really good together." Slain said playfully.  
"Ack... why'd you have to change the subject?"  
"Why did you?" Haruka, taken a bit surprised, turned to see Slain walk away. She smiled and said, "You're still the same."  
  
Keitaro sat in alone in the darkness of his room. He kept staring into nothing, letting his mind drift. He thought of.... actually he didn't know what to think of. He wondered if he should be thinking at all. It seemed stupid to be having this endless mind travel but he wasn't sure how to wait.   
  
A knock came at his door, he did not answer. Another followed, still Keitaro did not answer. A much louder knock followed, again Keitaro did not answer. Soon it became a merciless pounding at his door and Keitaro's name could be heard a couple times through it, but still Keitaro gave no notice. "That's it!" an angry voice declared. The door slid open releasing light in to the was dark room. Naru stood in the doorway with an angry look on her face. Behind her were Kaolla, Sara, and Shinobu too. Keitaro awoke from his trace, and turn to see Naru in his doorway. "Narusegawa!? What is it?"  
"Why the hell did you not answer!? We knocked so many times!" Naru demanded.  
Keitaro smiled and said, "Sorry, I was sort of occupied. I didn't realize there was someone knocking."  
"With what?" wondered Su, she look around to only find a dark room and Keitaro sitting alone in it doing nothing. Everyone else had also noticed this as well.  
"So... eh what did you guys want exactly?" Keitaro asked sheepishly. Naru calmed down a bit, though she still had some anger left in her and answered, "Well we decide to throw a party at Hinata Cafe. We knew you wouldn't know so we came to take you so come on."  
"Um... we'll you can all go with out me, I'm sort of busy," said Keitaro.  
"Oh please come sempai. I would really like it if you did," Shinobu begged. Kaolla and Sara agreed with her.  
"Well.... um..... err....," Keitaro tried desperately try to find the right words to tell Shinobu he didn't want to go.  
"Forget it already," said Naru. She walked up to him, grabbed his collar, and dragged him out of the room follow by the others.  
"Hey..... Wait...... Narusegawa.....," said Keitaro struggling  
"We got the guest of honor, do you think operation 'Cheer Up Keitaro Party' will work?" wondered Sara.  
"Hopefully it will and sempai won't take his life," Shinobu said worriedly. She imagined the headlines, 'Girls Dormitory Manager Commits Suicide'. She grew pale at the thought.  
"Don't worry Shinobu!" exclaimed Su confidently, "Keitaro will go to the party, cheer up then do something perverted to Naru, get punched, then Keitaro will be Keitaro again!!"  
"I hope so," Shinobu whimpered, a smile appears on her face with some hope, though not much of it was for the perverted part.  
  
  
[Hinata Cafe]  
  
Haruka had just lit a cigarette when the guest of honor, Keitaro, had just arrived. He was greeted with a warm welcome. Keitaro tried to act happy about it all, but Haruka knew Keitaro was different on the inside.  
"Keitaro, you idiot, you should tell them what's the real reason you're like this," Haruka whispered. From the backs of the dinner a person sat and watch the party that was at hand, Slain. He took a sip of his drink and watched each person move and interact. Most of the members of the party seemed to be trying cheer up only one person. Slain focused himself on the only male person at the party besides himself, Keitaro. Haruka placed a pack of cigarettes on the table next to Slain and said, "Do you really want to disrupt this happiness?"  
"This happiness is just a false illusion. They know no knowledge of the truth that is the reason for this and if I do not end this, that happiness would be only for this moment and what has past." Slain told. He took the pack of cigarettes, stuck in his trench coat, and stood.  
"Just don't kill him," Haruka told.  
"I won't kill him, he'll still be alive when I'm done," Slain replied. Haruka could tell he was grinning when he had said that.  
"Hmph... Like last time? The guy you did a number on was one step closer to death. Luckily it was good day for him." Haruka smiled, "Of course he did die 4 days later."  
"Don't worry he'll live for a lot longer." Slain went and joined the party.  
  
Keitaro sat down with a plate of food in hand. They all tried to seem happy for him, trying to cheer him up, so he gave them his best smile and happiest attitude. Inside though he was already gone from the world, separated from all others, and time seemed to be short. Keitaro's was interrupted when a man in a black hat and trench coat sat next to him. His face seemed to be hidden in darkness, none of its features could be seen.   
"It's a nice party here," commented the stranger.  
"Uh yeah," said Keitaro unsure what to say, "Did someone invite you?"  
"I'm a friend of Haruka's. Came over for a visit, she invited me to this party."  
"Oh I see, well I'm Urashima Keitaro, manager of Hinata Sou," Keitaro greeted with a smile.  
"Call me Slain," he told. Slain took a sip from his drink then said, "You don't seem very happy at this happy party." Keitaro became a bit taken by surprise by that comment.  
"Has Haruka told you about it?" asked Keitaro staring down at his plate.  
"You could say that," Slain said swirling his cup in circles and watching the liquid inside move around. "So why don't you just tell them?"  
"There's... there's no need. This is my problem I need to deal with it alone."   
"But you are the manager." Slain told. "What's your problem is theirs as well."  
"I'm alone in this, I can't bring them burden." said Keitaro.  
Slain only looked at him for a few seconds then said, "Hmm... is that so. Tell me Keitaro if it's so hard telling them you're going to die then why was it so easy to choose death instead of life?"  
"What!?" In a second Slain's fist met with Keitaro's face, slamming in hard, sending Keitaro to the floor. At that moment the party had stopped. Keitaro could fell the harsh sting on his cheek, a sort of common feeling but it still hurt. He dizzily stood up, seeing Slain advancing towards him. Before Keitaro could make an escape Slain grabbed the back of his neck and his wrist then slammed him onto a near by table. In swift movement Slain slid a gun out from under of his sleeve into his hand and press it up against Keitaro's left cheek. Slain twisted Keitaro's arm and press harder with his gun, pinning him completely down. Everyone watched in horror as it unfolded. There was spilled food near Shinobu's feet from food she had been holding and now was looking in fear at what was happening to Keitaro. Motoko took it upon herself to break the silence that was in the room, "Urashima!!" she screamed. She was about ready to attack with her sword when Haruka appeared in front of her.  
"Haruka-san!?!?..." she said surprised, "Please move!"  
"No," she replied. Everyone seemed to become shocked at this answer.  
"But why? Don't you see that maniac is going to kill Keitaro," said Naru suddenly, she grew ever more fearful of Keitaro's predicament by the seconds.  
"No he won't," Haruka assured, "I know Slain well, he won't. This is for Keitaro's own good. He must now reveal his demons." Naru could say nothing. There was no point in arguing at the current situation. She had to give trust.  
  
Keitaro did not flinch. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't worried, and wasn't scared. He had no care in him as he was pinned down with gun at his head. As Slain twisted his arm a bit more he let out a slight groan but beyond that he did not care.  
"Are you dead yet!" Slain said harshly, "I can't tell if your living or already dead. You're not truly alive nor are you dead. You've already given up on life so what are you still doing here!?" The tension was up to the ceiling. Everybody wanted to do something but Haruka stopped them from doing anything. Slain began to pull on the trigger slowly.  
"Are you scared?" Slain asked continuing to pull on the trigger. Everyone's emotions were high in nervousness, time seemed to slow down each time Slain came closer to fully pulling the trigger. "NO!!" Naru shouted. She began running towards Keitaro as a desperate act to save him.  
  
sfx; "CLICK."  
  
Naru stopped in her tracks out of fear. She looked to find Keitaro still alive. The gun did not fire. Slain let go of his hold on Keitaro and slid the gun under his sleeve again. Everyone was a bit relieved but the tension was still there.  
"You're luckily the gun wasn't loaded," said Slain. Keitaro began ease his way off the table. "You didn't flinch. The only people who don't are the ones not afraid to die or just waiting to die themselves." Keitaro now was standing and made slight movement to move away when Slain placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"We're not done yet," muttered Slain tightening his grip.  
"Huh?...." Keitaro was tossed backwards to the nearest wall, slamming hard. Slain moved to a crouched position and jammed his elbow backwards into Keitaro's stomach. Keitaro bent forwards holding onto his stomach and fell onto his knees. He took a couple breaths then looked towards Slain only to have his face meet the end of a boot, hard. Keitaro was sent some distance. He lied on the floor in pain. Slain looked back to Haruka and said, "I need to be alone with him." Haruka nodded, she grabbed Naru by the arm and took everyone outside.  
"Come on we don't need to see this," told Haruka. Once everyone was out Naru decided to speak.  
"Haruka how can you just leave them in there!?" Haruka gave no answer only placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it.  
"Will he... he kill sempai?" Shinobu asked fearfully. She was shaking uncontrollably with fear.  
"No he will not. He's just here to show the way," said Haruka.  
  
Once all had left Slain advanced towards Keitaro who was trying to get to his feet. Slain before him, watched as he tried to get up. Keitaro took note of Slain's right red eye, the only thing he could see from his face. As he looked into Slain eyes he couldn't tell if he was going to die today or not. They stood staring at each other for seconds. Slain suddenly punched Keitaro in the face and followed up with a combo of punches to the head and torso. Slain then grabbed Keitaro and slammed him through a table still holding onto him and breaking the table into pieces. He then threw him to the farthest wall. Keitaro bounced off the wall hard and was on the floor again, he was in excruciating pain and blood was running down his face. He reached out his hand to take hold so he could push himself up but one of his hands was soon stepped on and smothered causing him to yelp in pain. Slain then followed by kicking him several times in the ribs. Ketiaro let out harsh coughs when it was done. He then was grabbed by the back of the neck and then.....  
  
It was night time outside and everyone could hear the cries of pain coming from inside Hinata Cafe. Shinobu shivered in uncontrollable fear, Kitsune tried ignoring the cries and being depressed with a bottle of wine she had brought out with her. Unfortunately it was almost empty. Motoko clutch her sword, getting angry each moment wishing she could do something. Kaolla sat down with her head tilted and staring at the ground. Sara was standing next to Haruka who was letting the cigarette in her mouth burn. Naru stood with eyes shut tight and bit her lip. She would winch each time she heard a noise coming from inside the cafe. Suddenly it became silent inside. They all looked up to find Slain in the door way. As he came out into view everyone gasped (except Haruka) to see what he was holding in one hand, Keitaro by the neck. Shinobu had covered her mouth and tears were brimming along her eyes as she saw how hurt Keitaro was. Parts of clothes were ripped, many bruises and scratches were on him, and blood ran down his face and hands. There were sounds of slight moans coming from him and he made no movements.  
"You're gonna pay for all that right?" asked Haruka, her arms wrapped in front of her. She took no notice to Keitaro or didn't want to. Slain reached into his coat and pulled out a big bundle of cash, handing it to Haruka.  
"That should cover it,"  
He took one last look at everyone then dragged Keitaro away. Motoko, taking no more, charged forward. She began her attack but was cut short at saying it when Slain's finger was on her forehead. She stared in disbelief.  
'He was able to counter my attack before I had completed it' she thought.  
"You've lost," Slain proclaimed coldly. He retracted his finger, and continued on still holding Keitaro by the throat.   
  
Keitaro could hardly breath, of course there was something gripping his throat tightly, specifically Slain's hand. His body ached in pain, the worst he had ever felt. Not even Naru could give him this much pain. All he could see was Slain and the night sky. He couldn't tell where he was taking him. It seemed like a long walk but really it could have been ten minutes. They were possibly going to a place in the woods, he could tell because he saw the tops of trees. Soon Slain stopped. Keitaro looked around the best he could and could tell there were not many trees in the area. He looked up towards Slain to find Slain was also looking down at him and then.....  
  
  
Author notes redone: Wow a cliffhanger I wonder what will happen? Hmmm... Well anyways please summit a review for this story i could use them. I like to thank Dan Canttel for proof reading this chapter for me. I never saw the mistakes I made the first time around thank you. I would like to thank all those gave reviews. Thank you. please give more in the future. Next chapter will answer probably some of your questions yet there still may be question. 


	2. As I Look Through Water

Doesn't Matter, In the End  
part 2: As I Look Through Water  
By Darra aka the RealFolkBluesPT2  
  
Disclaimer: Of course! Its not mines what else can I say!  
  
  
Slain strolled through the park still clutching onto Keitaro by the neck. He'd been dragging Keitaro for sometime, perhaps 45 minutes. The moon was high in the sky, piece of it was hidden in dark. The blew a little chill and there was silence between the two. Of course Keitaro could hardly if he did in his current predicament. Slain had stopped when he had reached his destination. A reflection of the moon could be seen in the waters of the pond as well as Slains own reflection as he stood at the edge. Slain took one last look at Keitaro. Keitaro was also looking at him. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed the longest time with a silence between them. Only nature was making a noise but it was a little one. Slain then tossed Keitaro into the pond.   
  
There was splash, not a big one though as Keitaro had entered the water. He resurfaced after a few seconds. Keitaro made no attempts to swim back because his body was too sore and he had not the will to. He remained a floating body slowly descending to the bottom. Slain watched him from the shore while he lit his cigaretten in his mouth. Once again they stared into each others eyes, their gazes unaverted. Soon Keitaro was looking at Slain from under the water. Further and further away Slain became but in fact it was Keitaro who moving as he descended. Soon all he could see was water.  
  
'It doesn't matter....' Keitaro said to himself, everything was becoming dark. 'Doesn't matter, in the end......'  
  
....................  
  
"Did you know...."  
"?"  
"if two people who love one another can enter Tokyo U together.... they will live happily ever after. So when we grow up, lets both go to Tokyo U. Promise me!" a picture of the girl from Keitaro's memories appeared before him, with a joyous look on her face. Then she disappeared into the endless darkness.  
  
"Promise?.... I can't fulfill any promises now. Not even.... to Narusegawa..."  
  
Naru: "Do you promise me Keitaro, we will go to Tokyo U. together?"  
"I'm sorry,"  
Naru: "Idiot! You've gotten this far why quit now!?!?"  
"I'm sorry,... Narusegawa.... but it's not by choice."  
Shinobu: "Sempai are you sad?"  
"......."  
Shinobu: "Sempai are you depressed?"  
"I can't tell myself."  
Motoko: "Urashima are you happy?"  
"....."  
Motoko: "Urashima were you happy?"  
"I was happy..."  
Haruka: "Was your life at Hinata Sou happy?"  
"It was.."  
Kitsune: "Was it wonderful?"  
"It was... Everyday was like a dream, a dream I never wanted to wake up from."  
Kaolla: "Then why?"  
"I found the dream had to end."  
Sara: "Idiot! You should think about the future!"  
"I have no future."  
Naru: "Idiot! You're not dead yet!!"  
"My fate is to end like the butterflies.... the butterflies..." A sudden flashback of memory appeared, in it a small boy and girl stood near a tree, looking up, watching the flock of butterflies fly above them and ascended to the ground. As they watched they could see pieces of the butterflies began to come off and then a flash of light. The flashback ends  
  
Little girl of memories: "Kei-kun!"  
Haruka: "Keitaro!"  
Sara: "Keitaro!"  
Mutsumi: "Keitaro-kun!"  
Kitsune: "Keitaro!"  
Motoko: "Urashima!"  
Kaolla: "Keitaro!"  
Shinobu: "Sempai!"  
Naru: "KEITARO!!!"  
  
Keitaro's eyes shot wide open as if just waking up. He took a moment to push up his glasses, and look around his surroundings. It was daylight, possibly sometime in the afternoon. He was somewhere on a path in the forest. There was a heavy weight on his shoulders, much larger than Tamago.   
"Papa," said a soft voice. Keitaro looked up towards the voices origin.  
"What is it Asuka?" He asked his daughter who sat on his shoulders.  
"Look!" she joyfully pointing to a small butterfly on the ground. "Isn't it beautiful, papa!" she exclaimed.   
"Yes it is," Keitaro replied, He looked to see Naru smiling back at him, and holding onto there son, Shinij's, hand. "yes it is." They continued to walk on with joyous looks on their faces. Keitaro now was observing the happy picture from a distance. Soon this happy picture became distant and faded away into darkness.  
  
  
Keitaro awoke seeing what he thought to be an unfamiliar ceiling but soon came to realize that it was the ceiling of his room. He was lying down in a futon, his body ached in pain from the beating he had recieved yesterday. He looked around, seeing Slain sitting down nearby, smoking a cigarette, and watching him.  
  
"What... What was that?" Keitaro asked calmly, breaking silence.   
"A vision of what is possible, out of many possibilities," Slain replied, exhaling some smoke.  
"Possible? It's not possible. Not now," told Keitaro staring up at the ceiling again.  
Slain let out a short sigh and said, "You may never know, they might find a cure for the late stages in a few weeks."  
Keitaro gave out a slight chuckle, "God would be smiling at me then." he joked.  
"So will you tell them now?" Slain asked.  
"Yes..," Keitaro replied, "you're right, they should know." Slain smothered his cigarette on the floor then tossed it and stood.  
"Get some rest," He said, and began to leave. He was about to go out the door when Keitaro spoke.  
"Thank you. Thank you for it all," Keitaro said.  
"Your welcome ...though its the first time someone has thanked me for kicking their ass." The two laughed.  
"I... almost met him. I almost met Death." Keitaro told.  
"You have met Death, you just haven't died." with that said Slain left, closing the door behind him. Keitaro was left alone in the darkness of his room finding himself slowly drifting back to sleep.  
  
  
Naru toiled on her studies once again. She tried to keep her mind off her mind off of current events by working on her studies yet her mind always came back to the other night. Naru let out a sigh as she gave up on her effort. She just could not get it out of her mind. What troubled her the most was that Keitaro did not care. He had no worry, no concern, no fear. He just did not care.   
  
sfx; "Knock, knock!"  
  
It came from where the hole was in her floor where Liddo-kun sat.   
"Narusegawa!" Keitaro called, "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah," She replied. The board that covered the hole in floor moved and Keitaro came up from it. He was in his usual attire except wearing no glasses. Keitaro sat down in front of Naru, there was a short silence between.  
"So... are you feeling any better?" Naru asked breaking the silence.   
"Yeah,... sort of. There's still some soreness from yesterday but not much," Keitaro replied.  
"That's good," Naru said with a bit of a smile, "I was a bit worried, we all were, that he might of killed you." Keitaro expression turned serious. He grew somewhat depressed from something Naru said.  
"Keitaro?" She said looking at Keitaro confused.  
"Narusegawa, there's something I need to tell you," Keirtaro told.  
"What is it?" Naru asked. Keitaro pondered how he would tell her about it. Each idea seemed unfavorable until one came into mind that seemed to be okay, so he went with that one.  
"Narusegawa!" Keitaro said with determination, he was now standing erect though on his knees. "I must tell you..."  
At that moment Tama flew in the room and landed on Keitaro's head. This cause Keitaro to lose his balance and fall forward into Naru. Naru getting a hold of herself, looked down to find Keitaro's head buried in her chest. Her anger soon grew.  
"Pervert!" Naru yelled giving him one of her punches and sending him flying across the room. Naru walked over to Keitaro with the look of the devil on her face and cracked her knuckles. Keitaro was on his hands and knees and began to start coughing. As she watched him she prepared to give a second round when she noticed Keitaro was coughing out blood. Her expression soon softened as she took one look at Keitaro then to her fist and back again to Keitaro.   
'That never happened before,' Naru thought. Keitaro soon relized someone was watching and looked up.  
  
The two sat in silence across from each other again. They both looked down unable to look at each other and not knowing what to say.  
"Keitaro...," Naru said looking up.  
"Yeah?"  
"What just happen.... what's going on? Does this have to do with the way your acting lately?" She asked in a concerned way. Keitaro let out a sigh realizing he just had to tell her the truth.  
"Narusegawa, about a month or two ago I was diagnosed with Lonno's Disease." Keitaro began.  
"Lonno's Disease? Whats that?"  
Keitaro replied, "Its a rare disease. Not very many people get it."  
"And does who do?" She felt a wave of fear soon come over her. Keitaro let another long sigh.  
"They're not expected to live long after diagnoses," he told. Shock and fear came over her hearing this.   
"You've been keeping this from us the whole time!?" she yelled.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want to burden any of you with my problem,"  
"Burden!!.." Naru grabbed him by the shirt and began to shake him furiously, "Idiot! You're the damn manager of this place! How are we supposed to find out?! Find you one morning in your bed dead!!" Naru's tears threatened to peak out but she tried to hold it back. "Tell me there is a cure! TELL ME THERE IS!" Keitaro gave no answer, keeping his eyes averted from Naru's. Naru stopped her shaking and let go of Keitaro.  
"How long?" she asked in a much softer voice.  
"The doctors told me I have at least 2 months left to live before...," Keitaro trailed off letting Naru draw her own conclusions. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you first before I go and tell the others." Keitaro got up and left through the hole in the floor. Naru was left alone in her room. Spots on the floor were wet, soon more falling down came to join them.  
  
  
Elder1: "The truth has been told now the burden has been known."  
Elder2: "But is it the truth if only part of the truth has been told?"  
Elder1: "Does it matter?"  
  
  
Shinobu occupied herself by washing dishes. Her mind kept returning to the unsettling news Keitaro had told everyone. Everyone was shocked and surprised to learn that Keitaro-sempai was going to die. Unlike the day before when Keitaro could have been killed by Slain, this news seem to be equal yet bigger, he's now going to die. Tears rolled down Shinobu's cheeks. She could do no more chores as the saddness of it all had taken over her and at the moment she did not know what to do.   
  
  
The sun rose in the East bringing light to a part of the world. Keitaro awoke and sat up wondering how he should face the others today. Keitaro got dressed and went downstairs. When he got to the dinning room everyone in the dorm was waiting for him. There was definate silence in the room. Keitaro took a seat right away.  
"Ah hem, Urashima," said Motoko.  
"Yeah?"  
"Concerning yesterday, It was very unsettling to hear that you will meet the end of yourself in a very short time. It is also unsettling to learn that you did not tell us of your condition sooner."  
"I'm sorry," Keitaro apologize.  
"Anyways, we all have talked this is over and decided.."  
"Keitaro Be Happy!!" Kaolla interupted Motoko.   
"Hey I was just about to finish!" There was a pop, and confettii fell from the ceiling. Kaolla and Sara held up signs with words of inspiration.   
"Wh-What is all of this?"asked Keitaro a bit surprised.  
"Well Keitaro we're going to make these last months of yours the happiest time you ever experienced," Informed Kitsune.  
"Sempai, we will try our best!" exclaimed Shinobu with a smile.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed both Sara and Su. Keitaro was a bit surprised by this. He couldn't figure what to say.  
"Err... Thank you everyone but you dont..."  
"Don't say any more. We're happy to help," Kitsune interrupted. Soon it grew chaotic. Keitaro let out a sigh and a smile soon followed.  
  
Keitaro laid back on his floor with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his current situation. He was grateful that they all tried to make him happy for these last months but he didn't want to bother them. The board in his ceiling moved giving a view into another room. Naru came into view, and they both stared at each other through the hole.  
"Narusegawa," said Keitaro.  
"Keitaro... I'm still mad at you for not telling me," Naru informed.  
"I'm sorry...,"  
"But," Naru interrupted. "seeing how everyone is trying to do something instead of waiting I find myself wanting to do the same." Keitaro looked at her questionally, wondering where she was getting at.  
"That is why Keitaro... I... will...," Naru took a deep breath before finishing. "FROM NOW ON I WILL TRY TO FIND YOU A CURE!!" she yelled in joy.  
"Wha-What!!" Keitaro exclaimed, in shock. "Na-Narusegawa! There's no need..."  
"Hey, what are you worried about. This way for sure I'll find away to keep you alive and you will be able to keep your promise to me now! So don't worry I'll find one for sure." She gave him one of her best smiles then covered the hole.  
"Wait Narusegawa!" Keitaro laid back realizimg he couldn't convice her not to. Looking up he whispered, "You can't Narusegawa because it's too late."  
  
  
Author notes: You just a bout everyone who writes a fanfic does notes so I wanna do different.  
  
Nyo Dead Speaks... ; In the chapter we'll find out why Keitaro is acting the way he is. So people how did you like it? Please give me review for it. I wanna thank both Dan Canttell and Akal Saris for profreading this for me. I would also like to thank Phi Templar for his review. I really thank you for it. The first like it I gotten for it so far. While talking to Phi online he asked me if Slain's only purpose in this story is just to say hi and kick ass. Well I have to say Slain's purpose is to kick ass and kick more ass, he's good at it. I plan on putting him alot of other stories I'm planning and in them he will do what he's good at kick ass. I'm planning a CardCaptor Sakura fic with Slain in it and he'll kick some ass but don't worry I'll also give him a story it. Well till next time... 


End file.
